Relaciones Colombia-España/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes colombianos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Belisario Betancur - Felipe VI.jpg| El presidente Belisario Betancur junto al príncipe Felipe, en Cartagena. // CORTESÍA FOTOTECA HISTÓRICA DE CARTAGENA Andrés Pastrana - Felipe VI.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con el Príncipe de Asturias, en la reunión de del Programa Becas Líder. APA Álvaro Uribe - Felipe VI.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el Príncipe Felipe de Borbón se saludan poco después de que el heredero de la Corona Española llegara este miércoles a la Casa de Nariño para una entrevista con el Mandatario de Colombia. Foto: César Carrión - SP - Presidencia de la República Felipe VI - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI ofrece un almuerzo al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos Foto: ANTONIO GUTIERREZ HERGUEDAS Felipe VI - Iván Duque.jpg| El rey Felipe VI de España junto al presidente electo de Colombia, Iván Duque. AFP |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Alfonso López Michelsen - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Colombia fue el cuarto destino de Juan Carlos I y Sofía como reyes de España. En 1976, el presidente Alfonso López Michelsen y su esposa, Cecilia Caballero de López, fueron sus anfitriones en el Palacio de San Carlos. La visita también incluyó a Cartagena. Foto: LatinStock Colombia Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey al Presidente de Colombia Belisario Betancur y al pueblo colombiano Madrid, 07.10.1983 Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey al Presidente de Colombia Virgilio Barco y al pueblo colombiano Madrid, 30.05.1988 César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey en la cena de gala ofrecida al Presidente Colombia, Sr. César Gaviria, Palacio Real de Madrid, 28.10.1992 Ernesto Samper - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos (d) de España posa con el expresidente de Colombia Ernesto Samper este 6 de agosto de 2014 en la ciudad de Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Andrés Pastrana - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con el Rey de España Juan Carlos I en su visita a la Casa de Nariño. Bogotá, Colombia. 28 de noviembre de 2001. APA Álvaro Uribe - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En fotos: Uribe y el Rey Juan Carlos. Noticias24 Juan Carlos I - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos y rey Juan Carlos de España. // COLPRENSA Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes colombianos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Juan Manuel Santos - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Sánchez junto al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. B. PUIG DE LA BELLACASA Iván Duque - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente electo de Colombia, Iván Duque, mantuvo un encuentro con el presidente del Gobierno español, Pedro Sánchez, y con el monarca Felipe VI. AFP 2018 / Javier Soriano |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Andrés Pastrana - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy conversa con el ex presidente de Colombia, Andrés Pastrana, en Malta. T. Mohamed |EFE Álvaro Uribe - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del opositor Partido Popular en España, Mariano Rajoy y su homólogo colombiano Álvaro Uribe, se reúne hoy, viernes 19 de marzo de 2010. AFP PHOTO/Cesar Carrion/PRESIDENCIA Juan Manuel Santos - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, con su homólogo colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos - afp |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero César Gaviria - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Candido Bracher, presidente Ejecutivo Itaú BBA; Ricardo Lagos, expresidente de Chile; Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, expresidente de España y Cesar Gaviria, expresidente de Colombia. // COLPRENSA Ernesto Samper - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Ernesto Samper y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. EFE Andrés Pastrana - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Andrés Pastrana en la presentación de la cuarta edición del Programa de Becas Líder Álvaro Uribe - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (i) saluda al presidente colombiano, Álvaro Uribe, antes de la entrevista que ambos mandatarios han mantenido en el Palacio de La Moncloa. (EFE/JuanJo Martín) José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de la República de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos con el Presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero en julio del año 2010, en las escalinatas de entrada al Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar José María Aznar - Julio César Turbay.jpg| Andrés Pastrana y presidente de España José María Aznar brinando con los expresidentes Julio Cesar Turbay y Belisario Betancur. Foto: APA Belisario Betancur - José María Aznar.jpg| Belisario Betancur, José María Aznar, Andrés Pastrana. Foto: Jmaznar.es César Gaviria - José María Aznar.jpg| Encuentro con César Gaviria, secretario general de la OEA. jmaznar.es Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Colombian President Ernesto Samper (L) is greeted by Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar on November 10. Samper later said that Colombia will buy Spanish patrol boats to Andrés Pastrana - José María Aznar.jpg| Felipe González se suma a Aznar en la Declaración de Panamá. Sus primeros impulsores fueron Aznar y el expresidente colombiano Andrés Pastrana. Álvaro Uribe - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Álvaro Uribe en una imagen de archivo Gtres José María Aznar - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| José María Aznar saluda a Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: jmaznar.es |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Belisario Betancur - Felipe González.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno de España Felipe González (c) habla junto al exmandatario de Colombia Belisario Betancurt (d) y al presidente del Grupo CARSO, Carlos Slim (i), durante el foro de la Fundación Círculo de Montevideo. EFE Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Virgilo Barco, llegará el día 28 de mayo a Lisboa donde se reunirá con el primer ministro portugués, Aníbal Cavaco Silva, y el día 30 visitará España para entrevistarse con el rey Juan Carlos y el Presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González. AGENCIA EFE. 1 ABR 1988 César Gaviria - Felipe González.jpg| Presidente Santos y exmandatarios Cesar Gaviria, de Colombia, y Felipe González, de España, lideraron Foro por la Paz en Madrid. Foto: Ministerio de Comercio, Industria y Turismo, República de Colombia. Ernesto Samper - Felipe González.jpg| Los expresidentes de Uruguay, José Mujica (i); de Colombia, Ernesto Samper (c); y de España, Felipe González (d), quienes encabezan el mecanismo de verificación y acompañamiento para la implementación del acuerdo de paz con las FARC, participan en el lanzamiento de 'La iniciativa, unión por la paz' este jueves 30 de marzo de 2017, en Cali (Colombia). Foto: EFE Andrés Pastrana - Felipe González.jpg| Entrevista de Andrés Pastrana a Felipe González -1982-Andrés Pastrana Arango Álvaro Uribe - Felipe González.jpg| Felipe González, ex presidente del gobierno español, dialoga con el Presidente de la República, Álvaro Uribe Vélez. Foto: César Carrión SP - Presidencia de la República Felipe González - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Felipe González recibe del presidente colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos, la ciudadanía colombiana.| EFE Fuentes Categoría:Colombia-España